The Morning After
by SBian75
Summary: Bianca and Marissa make love, but Bianca wakes with some concerns.
1. Chapter 1

*******First shot at Fan Fiction for #MINX. This takes place between the ending of 8/16 and the morning after scenes. **

***I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ABC/ AMC etc. Small portion of quoted text in bold, but the rest is solely my work.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bianca awoke from sleep with the sunlight pouring in through the slats of the window shutters. It took a moment for reality to set in and for things to become clear. The familiar shutters. The lamp in the corner. The plant by the window, the feel of the warm delicate flesh pressed closely behind her...it all brought clarity through the fog, as to where she was. She was in Marissa's hotel room. She felt as though she had just been pulled from a deep coma, her head was groggy and confused. Sleep had been rough since the attack by Ricky. Throw in her constant concern and the revelations surrounding her Mother, the sudden reappearance of Dixie and Zack, and her emotions over Marissa…it was enough to make anyone a little restless.

_Ahh... Marissa!_ , She thought with a smile. Bianca replayed everything in her head : the sharing of their feelings, the kiss, the ensuing battle with JR and finally, last night. Last night, when Marissa took control and revealed she was ready for the next step: She wanted to make love. This was all becoming the greatest conflict that Bianca had ever dealt with. She was so in love with Marissa and had been falling more and more so with every passing minute. The big "But", however, was that she had been down this road. Her troubled past was littered with "newborn" lesbians that had been born of best friends and soul mates. Every single one of them was just as spectacular, just as beautiful, and claimed their complete devotion to Bianca. Surprisingly (and painfully) every single one of them also ended with emotional distance, a betrayal, a lie, a lack of trust and Bianca was left to rebuild herself all over again.

The last two serious relationships affected her two beautiful daughters, changing and uprooting their very lives. She swore after her recent divorce that she would never let that kind of disappointment touch them again. She had to be strong and put on a brave face for them. She was never going to make the mistake of letting a great friendship develop into something that could potentially harm her precious girls ever again.

Now here she was, lying in bed next to the best friend she had possibly ever had. She and Marissa had been together through so many ups and downs. When Marissa thought her father was dead…it was Bianca and her sister that helped her deal with the overwhelming emotions. When Bianca realized her marriage was over, it was Marissa who took her case and counseled her through one of the most difficult moments of her life. In addition, when Bianca's ex tried to take away her children, Marissa fought diligently to protect them. They were together when Bianca's mother went missing, together through the struggle with Ricky, together through Marissa's dealing with JR, and even side by side through all the secrets & revelations that seemed to revolve around Marissa's father. It was no wonder they had developed a bond as strong as what they were both feeling.

Bianca still had a good deal of fear, although she tried to fight it every day. Marissa made clear her feelings and she didn't want to second guess her or make her feel like she couldn't make "big girl" decisions. But honestly, how could anyone blame Bianca for being nervous, with a track record like hers?

She drearily thought of their encounters last night. It was amazing, I mean, everything that Bianca had dreamed of and imagined and fantasized about for months…well, it was right there in her arms, and begging her to never let go. At the same time, Bianca was terrified. _What if she did something wrong? What if this was way too much, too fast? Maybe Marissa would freak out when something happened that she was not ready for. A kiss is a kiss, but what she was asking for…well that was far more intense and enveloping than just a kiss._ Bianca enjoyed herself immensely but all the while her stomach twisted and churned. How could she possibly taste Heaven and then survive losing it? The whole experience was torture and ecstasy all at once.

She could feel the voices in her head already beginning the daily battle with her heart and she needed to do something fast. She sat up quietly and tried to ease off the bed and out from under the sheets without stirring Marissa. She tiptoed to the bathroom, and glancing over her shoulder, she took in the sight of Marissa laying there. She was in awe at Marissa's beauty, the curves of her body barely draped with the silky sheet. She was breathtaking! "Wow, Montgomery…", she mumbled to herself, "you screw this up and you don't deserve happiness!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Marissa had been laying in bed, awake, for some time. She felt Bianca begin to stir. She woke feeling rested and at peace, and this was a very new feeling. The last year had been dreadful for her. Hell, the last couple of years were nothing to be proud of. She discovered the truth about her birth parents and to be perfectly honest…she didn't think she would ever really be able to get over the death of her parents whom had raised her. Now she had two brand new people that were trying to be in her life. A whole new family she had never known of and a deceased twin sister that she would never be able to meet. She had the never ending battle with her ex-husband, JR - A spoiled rich, ego-maniacal playboy, who wanted her as his possession and would not seem to take no for an answer.

She had been shot and helped her husband battle cancer, only to have him turn around and cheat on her. They had gone through a long custody battle that never seemed to end. Now he was drinking and starting to drudge it all up again. She had seen enough of the dark side of life. She worked her butt off to get where she was, put herself through law school and finally had the courage to stand up for herself and her feelings. Despite all this constant drama, she was so happy where she was. She loved her job and the work she did. She had wonderful & loving son, some great friends and was working very hard to build a relationship with her birth mother. There were so many things for which she had to be grateful for now.

Aside from her new career, and her beautiful son, Bianca Montgomery was at the top of that list. The trials and tribulations that her and Bianca had been through, were too numerous to count. Yet day after day, and moment after moment, she was there. They would talk it out, scream it out, throw things (snowballs or lamps—whatever was handy) and consume large quantities of alcohol and chocolate cake. She was the greatest friend that Marissa could have ever asked for, especially in this town of familiar strangers.

This was a good thing, up until their last "BFF Weekend". Things had been stressful beyond belief for the both of them and JR had failed Marissa, yet again. So she had all but invited herself along on the trip, but Bianca hadn't seemed to mind. Then things had grown strange. Bianca seemed distant… more and more…and seemed to be pulling from her. Marissa panicked a little on the inside. _What had she done? Why were things suddenly so awkward when they had always seemed so easy and comfortable?_

Then Bianca put it into words. "I am attracted to you!", she muttered. Marissa could not lie, she never would have guessed. Despite all of her denial, she freaked out. She had never even thought about kissing a girl or anything even slightly related to "experimenting". She saw some pretty crazy stuff while working at a massage parlor during college, but she was a good girl and had never participated in anything like that. She felt a little uneasy about the confession, but couldn't quite figure out why.

She loved Bianca…she was her best friend and practically family. She had been a constant confidante and counselor, and she didn't think anyone knew her like Bianca did. She was also well aware of Bianca's sexual orientation from the very start and it had never bothered her. When Bianca was verbally attacked by that lady at Krystal's that day, she had proudly stuck up for her friend. She meant it too, she would have been proud to be mistaken for Bianca's partner.

_So what was the problem and why was everything suddenly so weird between them?_ This is a question she battled with, as she continued to poorly hide her nerves from her friend. She jumped at the chance to leave their vacation early and even made the foolish mistake of ending up in her ex-husband's bed. She especially regretted it when her son caught her, and things were said and now his hopes were built up. Then the shit hit the fan, as they say, and JR was revealed for the lying sack of crap that he is.

She now knew that this "changed man", she was forcing herself to forgive, was just the puppet. He was getting advice from her dearest friend. The fact that Bianca had been playing Cyrano all along, confused and hurt, Marissa. The "new JR" was a lie, if he could not find his way on his own. Bianca's part in this was just as bad and Marissa could just not understand. "I just wanted you to be happy, and I thought JR made you happy", Bianca kept saying…when Marissa questioned her. When she pushed farther, Bianca took the defense and shut down. Making it about Marissa "feeling awkward around the lesbian".

The fight that ensued from that point on, was heart-breaking for Marissa. Looking back it was just what she had needed to achieve clarity. She did not need to be in a "family" with her toxic ex-husband in order to raise a happy son. She knew this now. Most importantly, she knew she did not have to fight or ignore her feelings for the good of others. She had the strength now to handle herself and she was grateful that she figured it out before it was too late.

She had also achieved the clarity as to why she felt so alarmed by Bianca's revelations on their trip. It was something she had known all along, but was running from it and living her life for everyone but herself. She knew that the reason her and Bianca were so close, the reason that they worked was because they had a special connection. Bianca putting a "name" on it was just way too much for her to comprehend. But now she knew and there was no going back.

She was in love with Bianca. Bianca was strong and independent enough to let her be free, yet gave her the warmth and security to face any obstacle. She confessed her love to Bianca and fought for her. She faced her friends, faced her family and even faced her ex and with all of that experience, and every day that passed, she was more sure that she was finally where she belonged.

She was scared, not knowing what to expect, but being close to Bianca and kissing her…well, the natural progression was to sleep together. She didn't have the first clue what to do, but she knew there was surely not another person in the world that would be more gentle or patient with her, than Bianca. So she made the arrangements for the kids to be cared for and she made her move. The only thing that could get in her way now was the big ball of knots that she knew her girlfriend had been carrying around since the first day Marissa had confessed her love.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

After staring herself down for a few minutes in the mirror, Bianca both praised herself and criticized herself for everything that took place the night before. She shook it off, and climbed into the shower. _This will help_, she thought to herself, _Just hide out in the shower and_ _let the water and steam clear my head…then I can face Marissa and face the music._

Marissa felt Bianca stirring, but was curious to see what she would do. So she played the part of "Sleeping Beauty", and waited patiently. _This is grueling, _she thought, _Why is she not touching me? Or saying anything? Even a kiss? Oh my God, what if I did something wrong? I thought she liked it? She seemed to be enjoying herself, but there was always something behind her eyes…worry, maybe? I have come too far and gained too much to lose her…_Then Marissa's frantic search for answers were interrupted by Bianca leaving the bed and walking to the bath. She then heard the saddest words ever, as her lover muttered under her breath "Wow, Montgomery…you screw this up and you don't deserve happiness!"

Marissa was awestruck! She couldn't believe that Bianca still had any doubt after last night. She was going to fix this once and for all. She got up out of bed and waited for the sound of the shower being turned on. Then she made her second move…_This time I will leave no room for doubt! _, she thought with a smile.

Bianca's face was pressed against the cold tile. She startled at the glimpse of Marissa stepping into the cavernous shower stall, jets of water shooting out from every direction, cascading from above as well…splashing and swirling on her porcelain white body, now illuminated by the light thru the window. Bianca was rendered speechless. Marissa stepped under the cascade falling from above and reached out pulling Bianca close. Bianca could once again feel the tingle as their flesh touched, separated only by a thin drape of liquid. The surges of excitement through her nerves...the warmth of Marissa...the soft, cool water flowing around them.

Marissa's eyes pierce into Bianca's, deeply. _I wonder what you see?, _Bianca can only think, her mind a swirl of thoughts and sensations. _We have meshed together...skin so close...no beginning, no end. Your fiery hair falls, entwined around me, as if embracing me even closer. Our heads lean in...touching...cheeks graze...droplets caressing and touching our necks_.

She falls so deeply into Marissa she cannot escape. For that instant, it's like they are suspended in time, on some other plain...the world no longer spinning around them. Their hands wildly seek each other out...feeling each other. Mouths together, tasting...wanting more of each other...so desperately. Legs wrapped around...bodies writhing...pushing against each other. Grasping, fondling, touching, groping, holding...

Their kisses so tight and hard and desperate they almost bruise. Marissa gasps for air as Bianca thrusts her tongue between her wanting lips and slides her hand up her thigh. Marissa moans with a deep satisfaction as Bianca brings out the most amazing feelings. She, once again, revels at the differences between Bianca and lovers of the past. She doesn't feel like a possession. She doesn't feel like something to be won or tamed. With every soft kiss and with every thrust of Bianca's capable hands she feels like a treasure. She feels adored and appreciated and as if she is being handled with the utmost love and care.

Marissa erupts with joy and passion and tears and almost collapses onto the shower floor. Bianca catches her and holds her tight and steady and safe. Marissa steadies herself and exits the shower. Wrapping herself in a plush robe, she turns and smiles a beautiful smile at her lover, and then begins drying her fiery red hair. Bianca watches her for a moment, the glimmer of her eyes still burning in her head and then puts her head back under the cascading water. _She is okay…she loves me_ ,she thinks_, I have been so incredibly foolish letting these fears cast over this beautiful thing I have found. _

She exits the shower and contemplates all these feeling as she gets ready. Still a little nervous she puts on her robe to seek out Marissa and put her fears to rest. She spies Marissa standing in the middle of the room, and dreamily staring out the window shutters. Marissa turns and spots Bianca

"**Hi!"**

"**Hi",** Bianca says, wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist. **"Are you okay?"**

There is a slight pause and Marissa replies **"I…I am amazing!"**

"**Really?",** Bianca questions

"**Yeah…I don't look amazing?",** Marissa quips, turning to face her lover.

"**You look…perfect!", **Bianca says with a Cheshire grin

And in that moment all of Bianca's fears are washed away. In that moment she realizes that sometimes you just have to take the leap, because a life without chances for love, well…that isn't much of a life at all.

**THE END**


End file.
